


REDAMANCY

by sl_ugg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Unrequited Crush, War, crown prince that hates being a prince, princess full of warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl_ugg/pseuds/sl_ugg
Summary: “a suffering people and a desperate royal family... interesting times make for interesting outcomes, but i’m glad to have met you either way.”technoblade is the reluctant crown prince and you are a princess trying to help her struggling country. plus, dream is a pining and difficult duke.should be interesting don’t you think?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Reader, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, One-sided Dream/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tribulation & Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646859) by [linnyninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny). 



> this work is inspired by a wonderful fic done by @linnyninny, credited above. i have spoken to the author and have received their consent to write this fic, but please make sure to read their wonderful work as well!
> 
> btw, the first few chapters may seem a bit short for right now.

A LITTLE INFORMATION ON THE WORLD BUILDING SO THAT YOU DON’T GET CONFUSED :)

SAORSA  
a beautiful, magnificent country well known for its rolling plains and plentiful hills. this country prides itself on its world renowned racing horses and its always bustling economy. a friendly and peaceful mindset has allowed this kingdom to thrive, making many foreign allies around the world. 

“royal family of SAORSA”  
king  
\- harlow the III  
queen  
\- leilani  
crown prince  
\- george  
princess  
\- y/n 

“other members of SAORSA”  
\- dream (duke)  
\- sapnap (knight)  
\- quackity (knight)

UISDEAN  
a successful and terrifying country placed right in between two tremendously large mountain ranges, making it hard to invade and perfect for a royal family with a history of war mongering and violence. though rich and large, this kingdom has earned the fear of all of it neighbors due to its long history of bloody wars. 

“royal family of UISDEAN”  
king  
\- king leonid (deadbeat)  
queen  
\- deceased  
crown prince  
\- technoblade  
prince  
\- wilbur  
prince  
\- tommy

advisors  
\- philza (uncle)  
\- eret (cousin)

“other members of UISDEAN”  
\- tubbo (advisor’s son)  
\- schlatt (advisor)  
\- niki (noblewoman/lady in waiting)  
\- puffy (knight/queen’s guard)  
\- ranboo (nobleman/spymaster)  
\- sam (knight/queen’s guard)


	2. TEA CUPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've just made a big decision, and now you have to cheer up your best friend. what better way to do that than with a hot cup of tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is inspired by a wonderful fic done by @linnyninny. i have spoken to the author and have received their consent to write this fic, but please make sure to read their wonderful work as well!
> 
> btw, the first few chapters may seem a bit short for right now.

“would you stop pacing like that? i can’t think straight when all i hear is your feet...” you let out a long, exhausted sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose between your fingers. even with your eyes closed you knew he was still moving back and forth across the drawing room, the cup of tea you’d poured for him long and forgotten and cold on the table in front of you. 

“no, because you haven’t been thinking straight all day and that was before my pacing.” the man across the room from you barked, a look of frustration painted clearly across his familiar features. he turned fully towards you, crossing his arms over his chest and squeezing them as close as he could to his body. “i mean, how could you make a promise like that without even telling me beforehand?”

“first of all, dream, it wasn’t a promise, it’s a deal. and secondly.... i didn’t have the time. it was a spurr of the moment thing.” you too crossed your arms, looking at him with a similarly annoyed expression. 

dream, the tall and lean man before you, had been your closest friend since childhood. and his recent inheritance of the title of duke hadn’t changed just how much he liked to meddle in your affairs, especially the ones you made on your own accord. today, he wore a dark green tunic with white and gold embroidery, and it was only now that you realized that he’d put on his riding pants and boots without even bothering to remember his coat. 

he must have forgotten, given how quickly he rushed from his estate nearby to the palace after hearing the news of your most recent endeavor: the engagement.

dream’s brows furrowed together, as he very obviously tried to puzzle out what he could say to argue your case. “you didn’t have to get involved with that... deal... you know.”

“yes i did. our country is starving.” you huffed, looking down at the place where your knees would be beneath your dress. “we’ve had nearly four harvest season’s of terrible crop yield, and now the worst winter in a decade is upon us. my father has already run the coffers dry trying to bump up trade, and it won’t be long before nearby countries learn of our weakness.” 

you took another deep breath, not allowing yourself to look up at him and read the look on his face. he often liked to pretend you weren’t aware of the world, treating you like a child. sure dream had the best intentions, you didn’t want to see the look he was giving you. you couldn’t let your argument die. 

“an alliance with uisdean would not only bring new trade opportunities, but would protect us from any invasions from neighboring kingdoms. i’m not a little girl anymore dream, i know that with them backing us no one will try to hurt my people.” 

you could hear dream step forward, stopping only a few feet away from your seat. the tension in the air had already fizzled out with the end of your speech, and it took one glance upwards to see that he had melted into a state of reluctant understanding. 

“but y/n... why this route? why offer your own hand up in...” something sad swan in the green of his eyes, like he could bare to speak the next few words. “why marry one of those monsters?” 

you offered him a kind smile, scooting over on the couch and patting the seat next to it. he sat without any protest at all, allowing you to place a comforting hand on his forearm. “uisdean’s king is on his deathbed, and none of his sons are engaged or married. should the crown prince succeed the throne, he will need a wife.” 

dream’s head hung lower than usual, but he still kept eye contact with you as always. “always so smart, aren’t you? sniffing out weaknesses in your own kingdom as well as other’s? if only george were as good as you are at it, he might be a more productive prince.” 

you laughed softly, and chuckled along with you. it was a bittersweet moment, but tender all the same. he was obviously torn to pieces about you giving up your own had in marriage, especially to a member of a royal family well known for its history of violence and war. but you were grown, you could handle it.

“george has his own talents.” you spoke quietly, moving to pour him a new cup of tea before handing it over to him. though he obviously didn’t want any tea right now, you knew that his ride to the palace to see you had been a freezing one, especially without his winter coat. so it would do him some good to have something warm in his hands. 

dream looked down into the steaming liquid, the water tinged a brownish-yellow color from the tea leaves. “how long until it’s official? how long until they come to steal you away?” 

there was still a hint of anger in his voice, though it was no longer directed at you or your decisions.

you continued to smile, even if the idea that you would be forced to leave your home had just so suddenly hit you. hours before, in the throne room just after breakfast, you had proposed to your father the idea of marrying a prince of uisdean. securing for your country and citizens protection and cheap trade. your father, king of saorsa, jumped upon the opportunity without a second thought. you hadn’t even thought about how painful it would be to leave your homeland should the plan go through.

“well, it’s too soon to know, but if i had to guess... i’d say within a month’s time i will be moving away.” you placed your hand on his arm again, hoping that the light touch would help console him. though if anyone needed guidance right now it’d be you. “should they accept the deal, the wedding would depend entirely upon the state of the king’s illness and the crown prince.” 

dream nodded, and you can tell that he was not-so-subtlety leaning closer towards you. you watched the way his blonde hair fell against his forehead, studying the thin scar that stretched across his face just as you had done a million times before. 

“okay...” he mumbled, lifting his hands and taking a long drink from the porcelain cup. there was so much sadness in his aura, and it didn’t take much thought for you to know exactly why. 

dream, from the time of your thirteenth birthday, had been harboring a crush on you. sure, he was your very best friend and that was reason to be sad on its own, you were also aware of the other place you took up in his heart. without george pointing it out however, you probably wouldn’t have found out so quickly. though you’d have found out soon enough. 

a lifetime of being taught to be the perfect hostess and princess left you with an innate ability to read people, even if they are a stranger to you, as well as the skills to pretend you couldn’t read them at all. 

plus, you knew him better than he knew himself. 

“look dream, cheer up.” you smiled, pulling his attention away from the cup in his hands. “they haven’t even received my letter yet, so don’t get all mopey on me yet. i still need my happy-go-lucky dream.”

he allowed your grin to poison his sour mood, and his own lips stretched into a smile to match your own. “you’re right. besides, it should be me cheering you up right now.” 

you nodded, “exactly. now come on, i heard that george has a tooooon of paper work to do today. so let’s go bother him since i’m sure he isn’t doing any of it right now.”

you stood, using the palms of your hands to flatten any creases in the front of your dress. you watched as dream set down his tea cup, standing up to face you fully. he towered above you, as always, but you paid the height difference no mind, leaving behind the tea for a servant to come and take care of. 


	3. MOUNTAINS & MAGICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whilst having lunch with george and dream, you learn more about uisdean's culture and history... and the magical rumors surrounding the mountain range they live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is inspired by a wonderful fic done by @linnyninny, credited above. i have spoken to the author and have received their consent to write this fic, but please make sure to read their wonderful work as well!
> 
> btw, the first few chapters may seem a bit short for right now.
> 
> i do apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, the recent snowstorm where i live has caused some wifi and power issues for me.

three and a half hours after you and dream came to the conclusion that distracting yourselves with the prospect of bothering your older brother george would be far more fun than worrying about the future, the three of you had found yourselves at a pleasant lunch seated around a side table in the study. 

“oh come on george, admit that you like me more than sapnap. come on~” dream was teasing george, insisting he was the favorite in their friend group of three, faking a pout whilst he wiggled in his seat in the way a toddler would. 

george shook his head, the smallest of smiles peeking at the corners of his lips even though he was trying his best to look upset. 

“why would you be my favorite? all you do is bother me... at least sapnap minds his own business.” george retorted, poking his fork into a loose leaf of salad at the edge of his plate and popping it into his mouth. “most of the time.” 

dream leaned back in his chair, his half eaten plate of food abandoned, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug grin. “you act like you hate it when i bother you.”

“i do hate it, i can’t get any work done with you around. with either of you around.” george closed his eyes for a moment, and you watched with a look of amusement equal to dream’s own expression. george often liked to pretend that all any of you guys did was pester him, but it was evident that he quite liked the company. even if the company’s favorite pastime was teasing him relentlessly.

“what?” dream cocked his head to the side, his floppy blonde hair falling with him. here came the bit where he would insist that your brother had a crush on him. it was a routine joke that many of their other friend’s joined in on.“it’s cause i’m too pretty isn’t it? you can’t stop looking at me, huh?”

george erupted immediately at the sound of dream’s cooing tone, reaching across the small table to punch dream in the arm. He probably hadn’t actually hit him hard enough to hurt though, even if dream faked a look of pain. “shut up, dream!”

you laughed, covering your mouth with your hand so as to conceal it., not wanting to become the subject of george’s scrutiny. 

george looked over at you, a half-hearted scowl painted across his features. he still seemed to be smiling slightly. “don’t laugh, it isn’t funny.”

this only made you giggle more, but you suppressed it for george’s sake, taking a few short breaths to calm yourself down. “it is a bit funny, brother, you must admit.”

george huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and leaning back in his chair with a pout. “i don’t know why i even try. you two always team up against me. it isn’t any fair at all.”

“well, we can’t help that we get along so well.” dream chimed, still wearing that same satisfied smile that got on your brother’s nerves. 

“speaking of you two getting along,” george continued to frown, looking between you and dream as he spoke. “i imagine you weren’t all that happy with each other this morning.”

you immediately glance over at dream, knowing that your brother is referencing this morning’s choice to sell over your own hand in marriage for political and. financial security. dream’s smile had already begun to fade and the room went silent.

you sighed, folding your hands together in your lap. “i don’t want to be criticized for my decisions anymore than i already have been, george.”

“i’m not criticizing. i’m merely concerned.” george’s face melted into one of understanding, but there was a hint of that guarded calmness he used around nobles at court in his voice. it was a tone that proved that he wasn’t being completely honest with his emotions. “i mean, i’m sure dream feels the same as i do. he just doesn’t want to talk about it because he’s sensitive.”

the last bit of teasing, aimed at dream’s protective nature, was probably meant to lighten the mood. but it didn’t help very much, especially since dream’s face had become a solid mask of distaste. a distaste he held for the conversation topic at hand, no doubt. 

you looked in between your brother and the duke who had become your best friend so many years ago. you’ve known them both for essentially your whole life, and yet they didn’t trust that you were smart enough to make your own choices. with a huff, you shook your head. 

“look, i know it’s not the best situation but it will help us...” you began to speak, defending yourself from both scrutinizing males and their overprotective opinions, but your words died off. the tension had choked that friendliness from the air. “how about this. if it makes you feel better, you can tell me about uisdean. should these accords go through, i would be a lot safer if i knew about their culture.” 

“...that is true. dream?” george spoke first, raising his eyebrow in dream’s direction. as a prince, born and raised to remain civil and friendly at all times just like you, he very obviously wanted to keep things normal between you three right now. he wanted to avoid any serious conflict.

dream raised his eyebrows in george’s direction, silently asking if he had to be the one to talk about a country he disliked so much at the moment. but a quick nod from george confirmed that the duke should be the one to speak, and dream huffed in quiet defeat. “alright, fine y/n, you’re right. knowing something about them will help.... and maybe it will give you further reason to back out of this stupid arangment.”

you offered him a smile, hoping to recover the friendly atmosphere with a little bit of talking. “of course, dream.” 

as he began to talk, you listened quietly and intently with your hands still folded neatly in your lap, saving your questions for later on. although he still looked a little upset, there was a softness growing in his features. proof that he’d calmed down enough to continue the conversation with you. 

“uisdean is mainly known for its… history of war and fighting. they usually start any conflicts they get involved in, and very rarely do they lose.” dream continued to lean back in his chair, looking between you and his own lap as he spoke. “only a decade or two ago they signed a peace treaty with a country they nearly conquered, making it the first time they’ve ‘given up’ a fight ever. but the king chose to halt any further military action because of the birth of his youngest son, and because he’d become very ill.” 

you nodded, looking over at george very briefly. he’d gone back to picking at his half-eaten salad, allowing dream to explain everything in its entirety. you supposed that maybe he thought it was better, considering the respect you so obviously held for your friend.

“since then, they’ve been dormant. but like a bear, they’re probably only hibernating for now, waiting for better prey on the next weak nation they see or whatnot.” dream waved his hand through the air, signaling that he had said what he wanted to say. 

“what about their royal family?” you piped up, curiosity and the need for knowledge kicking in. “i know only a little bit about them, but do you know more?”

dream blew out a scoff, not mocking you—more like expressing his dislike of the royal family of uisdean. “yeah i know about them. a bunch of violent monsters, really. loud, arrogant, annoying…. or so the rumors say.” 

you tilt your head to the side, quirking up one eyebrow in his direction. “come on, dream. be more specific.”

he sighed, “alright alright.” 

“their names are wilbur, technoblade, and tommy—in order of birth. up until a few years ago, wilbur was the crown prince. but his father decided technoblade should have the throne, causing some weird tension between everyone.” dream sat up a bit more, propping his elbows up on the edge of the table and clasping his gloved hands together. “apparently, technoblade hates the throne and wilbur loves it, and the king refuses to listen to either one of them because his sickness keeps him from thinking straight. it’s almost ironic.”

george chuckled under his breath, “one brother hates the other because they think he stole the throne. the other wants nothing to do with any of it but doesn’t have the guts to run away. it’s more than ironic. it’s painfully ironic.”

“what about the other one? tommy?” you asked, reaching for your now lukewarm cup of tea. “where does he fit into this?”

dream shrugged, “nobody really knows. as the youngest of three he isn’t as important, and won’t have as many responsibilities as his other brothers. what i do know is that he likes to make trouble at court. the rumor is that his own father had to lock him up in the dungeons for weeks at a time because of the things he’s done. ”

you nodded in quiet response, looking down at the cup of tea held gently between your fingers. the liquid had stopped steaming minutes ago, but a bit of warmth seeped through the porcelain against your skin. 

if this deal went through, and uisdean accepted your offer to form an alliance through marriage, you would be placed into the center of a warring family—let alone a war mongering country. violence was not something you had experience with, so what would you do should that anger and fighting be contained to the royal palace you’d no doubt be living in? 

you let out a deep, audible breath, catching the attention of both men. their concern is something that you both hate and are grateful for. 

“it’s a lot to think about…” you mumbled out, reaching upwards to absently tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. a nervous habit perhaps. “i really hope you don’t have an answer for this, but, is there any other information that could be shocking or dangerous in any manner that you might know? i don’t want any surprises if i have to live there, not on top of everything i’d have to be dealing with.”

it was george who sucked in a breath, looking upwards and to the left like he does when he’s considering coming up with a lie or not. and he was a terrible liar either way. 

“well, there is one thing that might be considered surprising and dangerous, but nobody really knows if it's true or not…” george spoke in a tight tone of voice, looking over at dream very quickly. 

they both made eye contact, a silent conversation being exchanged between them. even if dream was your best friend, years of being around you meant he’d become good friends with george as well. It let them develop a bond like this one--a bond that basically lets them read one another’s thoughts.

you looked back and forth in between them, puzzled. 

“what? what is it?” you asked, leaning forwards in your seat slightly. “why are you looking at each other like that?” 

“y/n, are sure you want to know this one thing? ignorance is bliss, you know. you may prefer the bliss of not knowing. even if it's just a rumor, information like this could prove dangerous.” dream turned his head to you, and the light coming from the windows behind george’s desk caused his green eyes to shimmer. like they were glowing almost. 

you nodded, setting down your lukewarm tea back on the table and bracing your forearms on the arms of your chair instead. “just tell me, dream. i’m no coward. the more i know the better off, even if it's just a rumor.” 

dream looked once more at your elder brother, silently asking him for permission to tell you what was obviously meant to be kept a secret. 

george nodded carefully, closing his eyes as he did so.

“usidean’s royal family can use magick.” dream said simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say. as if it were just some casual topic you’d talk about at court. but it most certainly was not.

“magick?” you raised your eyebrows, a look of clear disbelief pouring over your face. “like wizards and unicorns magick?”

“uh not quite… i don’t know much about magick, but i do know what i’ve heard about them.” dream still remained to have a look of concern on his face, turning over his thoughts in his head no doubt. he definitely didn’t know how to approach this unbelievable topic.

but george cut in, taking the opportunity to speak before dream could mess the information up and confuse you more. “uisdean is set in between two huge mountain ranges, right. well there is a theory that underneath one of those mountains is a magical deposit—a well of sorts. and it draws a lot of strange creatures and beings to it.” 

“strange beings?” you chime, a look of childlike interest growing on your face. it felt like you were a child again, listening to the day maid read to you a story about fairy tale magic and princesses and dragons. you had loved those fantastical tales, and now you were learning that they might have a chance at being real. it must have been a well kept rumor, secret even, for you to have never heard gossip of it at court these past years.

if you could have moved any more forward in your seat without falling off, you probably would have.

“yeah, really strange beings.” dream said, bringing your attention back to him and away from george yet again. “merchants and caravan traders that travel through usiden brought with them these stories that most of our people have passed off as rumors and tall tales. but because of the way their royal family has always found success in battle, and just the oddness of them in general, we have reason to believe that there is some truth to it.”

george crossed one of his legs over the other, listening patiently the same as you. 

“one rumor i’ve heard is that the oldest prince, wilbur, deals in necromancy. which is just creepy.” dream continued, “and that technoblade, the one you decided to try and sell your hand in marriage to, is supposedly half fae.”

you raised your eyebrows, looking over at your brother for confirmation that these were real rumors and not some tale dream had spun up to scare you. he had a habit of that sometimes. george nodded.

you looked back at dream, then down at the floor. maybe offering to marry someone from uisdean wasn’t the best idea. if these stories ended up being true, you could end up regretting not looking into the marital politics and economic struggles of other nearby countries. 

sure, none of those countries could compare to the military power and riches usidean had collected over the years, but it would have proven safer for you. 

you shook your head silently, shaking away any self doubt clouding its way into your mind. no, no you had to stick to your plan. you may not be as informed or smart as your brother or dream, but you had confidence in your own decision making abilities. 

you looked up at dream, who seemed to be watching you carefully from where he sat. a part of you wondered if he was hoping that these stories would frighten you into backing out of your offer, that he was praying you’d trust his word more than your own mind. 

It almost made you upset with yourself, you had almost begun to regret. but he wasn’t the boss of you. never has been. never will be.

“i hope you aren’t trying to freak me out by telling me about these rumors, dream…” you spoke evenly, lacing your fingers into one another on your lap. “Because i’m starting to think you might be.”

dream’s expression did not change. 

“is it wrong of me to try and talk my dearest friend out of making a poor choice?” he tilted his head to the side slightly, a look of feigned easiness on his face. despite george’s efforts, it seemed the duke was going to continue being bitter about the situation at hand. 

you opened your mouth to speak, to defend yourself yet again, but were cut off by the sudden sound of the office door opening. 

a familiar courier from the court, one whose name you hadn’t bothered to remember, stood in the doorway with his hand still on the doorknob. he took several deep gulps of air before he bowed. he must have run from wherever the person who sent him was to get here, considering how breathless he seemed. 

“your majesties, my lord…” he said in a shaky greeting, standing up full once more. “the response from uisdean has already arrived. his majesty the king requests your presence in the throne room.”

your eyes widened in shock, and you looked over at george and dream--who both seemed just as equally alarmed by the news. “so soon? i only sent the letter this morning… by pigeon sure, but birds can’t travel that fast.”

the sound of the courier’s footsteps faded away as he scurried into the hall way and down the corridor. back to his sender no doubt.

dream’s expression hardened into ice, and he looked over at you with furrowed brows and stood.

“i told you, they are odd. perhaps it truly is magick.” he spoke bitterly, before moving towards the door and exiting. 

george too stood, following dream’s determined path out of the room, and you found you had no choice but to follow. not even the nervous swarm of anxiety and butterflies deep in your gut could save you.

and after dream’s speech about magick and violence, you weren’t sure what you hoped to see on the letter uisdean had sent in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, these characters are based loosely off of the ones you’d find in the DreamSMP, and should any official member of the SMP be uncomfortable with this i will take it down.

**Author's Note:**

> these characters are based loosely off of the ones you’d find in the DreamSMP, and should any official member of the SMP be uncomfortable with this i will take it down.


End file.
